The Stripper
by tpiapiac
Summary: After Elena's 4-years' education and job in big company. In the end of 2012 she left NYC because it wasn't "her way". She always wanted more. She came back to the MF. After the couple of days someone knocked to her door and it was a Caroline. She told her that she's getting married. Elena's story has begin one day before Caroline's wedding. She met old lover who's the stripper.


**Hello! This one is ff for adults... If you know what I mean...**

**I wrote it yesterday and it's a oneshot story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**XXX**

I was sitting near the kitchen table and read the newspaper. I was looking for work in advertisements. After I slowed down a job as marketing manager in a large commercial company, I had a lot of free time. Now, however, everything changed. I have left New York and returned to family town. To Mystic Falls. After three months I started to get bored. The only one pastime was a cinema or Mystic's festivities in couple of days in the year. Soon will be the School Prom, when I will be one of the organizers and caregivers. That's it. Nothing more what's fun.

Then I heard the doorbell. I got up from the chair and went to the door. I opened the wooden wing and saw my an old friend.

- Caroline? – I asked. I couldn't believe that she was standing opposite of me. She was smiling.

- Yep…. – she squealed and threw herself into my arms. I barely managed to keep the balance – How are you "BB"? – she asked after she stopped hug me.

- I'm fine, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't be with Klaus in California? – she nodded then she showed "fake tears". I took deep breath and thought about the most scary script about her love-life – You broke up? – these words I said completely contrary to my opinion. Because why I would say something like that? They are were the love birds. After Nick arrived to the Mystic Falls in the our senior year, they were like a love birds. Together, always and forever. They left the town two years ago and moved on to sunny L.A.

- No, of course not – she nodded again. After few seconds of silence she show the finger on which was a large, gold ring with precious stone.

- Is this a diamond? – I glared the jewel. God… I was totally jealous. Of course not because of her ring. She was so happy and I? I had no boy since my first year in Columbia… I met him when Bonnie introduced me with her boyfriend. Damon Salvatore came to the meeting with his brother. They both Bonnie and Damon thought that it was the greatest idea. We had to believe it was an accident, that Damon was there with Stefan and Bonnie with me... But it was their plan! To, as my friend said: "Not be a forever-alone"...

Stefan was amazing. Handsome, that was a fact. But the best part was how I felt when I spent the time with him. He was nice, charming and funny. And so... He was pretty damn sexy...

It was my first year on Columbia. I had no friend beside Bonnie. I found out that Stefan also was on Columbia but when I started my adventure, his has sought to end. We met as friends for almost a year. Then he confessed that he began to feel something for me. I was pretty damn happy, because I knew that between us there is something right the first time. I have been patient because what I had to say to him? "Stefan, I guess, that one day we will be married?". I didn't think it was the best option for anyone of us.

We were together almost two years, and then, in 2008 it happened. I met his ex-wife. There would be nothing if it were not a deterrent then took a divorce when he was with me. He lied to me, or at least not tell the whole truth about himself. I felt awful, like I was his whore. It was not fair. He should know that I was completely honest with him. When I said what I felt was the truth. And then I have a feeling that when he said how much he loved me and how much he wants me. It seemed to me that they do not speak honestly. In the end he managed to lie to me for so long. Maybe he did it again? I did not trust him as before. Our relationship did not have any basis in fact. I had to finish. I could not live a lie. Even if he was completely honest with me, I could not explain to him why I cannot get rid of this horrible mood.

Everything has changed. I tried to use my life, because I knew that I also deserved for happiness but every guy who I met I was comparing to stupid Stefan and in the end no one of them didn't was as good as he was. I never forget about him even sometimes I didn't remember how he looked. It's funny but it was normal for me. I got this silly ailment for loosing things, and forget the human's faces…

I remember that someday I forgot how looked my dad. I was very young when my parents and little brother past away. I remembered my mum. She was so beautiful. Was nice brunette. And my little brother was smiling. In fact he had smile of his face every time when I focused on memories of his person. He never cried, anyway I didn't remember his tears. But I admit this shameful thing that I couldn't remember my dad's face. I always imagined that he was handsome, high man with dark-blonde hair. But I was wrong. He also was a brunette what I observed when Jenna, my aunt and younger sister of my mother, showed me the photos of him.

- About what are you thinking? – I heard the sentence from her. I watched her with the tears in my eyes. I was a mess, I knew it. I felt like my "liquid" mascara was going down on my checks – Hey, beauty, what's going on? – she asked. I didn't want to share my pain with her. Not in that moment. Was so happy for her. I said that those were tears of happiness. It was so comfortable lie.

- Okay. But tell me when and where are you get married?

- Here in Mystic Falls and it will be after two days…

- What?! – I shouted. I had no idea how silly I was looked. I was in disaster time – No, no… No! – she watch me with her ironic smirk on her face. She totally laughed on me - I have no presents for you or Nickolaus. I have no dress, no make up, is still ill… Oh my God! Why do you tell me about it only now!

- Shut up! You are perfect. I know that you find a solution. And don't forget about my bachelorette party. Will be at Bonnie's house. She'll arrive tomorrow with Damon, and she said that she has a surprise for every ladies… I hope that's will be the stripper… We were a conversation about that and she told me that she know the best guy. But I don't know why she was so convinced that you will be satisfaction. Probably it will be your type. Your "R-type"… - she said. Again on her face I caught at the moment the victory's smirk. That was weird.

**XXX**

I woke up almost at noon. As I said before I'm not-working person and got a lot of time. By the way I went to sleep very late… I thought about Caroline's words. Maybe Bonnie's gift for today will be a sexy man who… I blushed. I need someone! I don't remember how is about me with sex… God… Am I thought about that now? Well… This should be the answer for that. I'm in completely emotional disaster. Good for me that I got awareness of it. I reminded Caroline's last sentence: "You need to push your tubes". I start thinking that I really need it and is the second thing, that I should be ashamed. I started think like Forbes… Well I should start call her Mrs. Mikaelson.

- How about Rebekah? – I asked when we with Caroline was waiting for Bonnie's plane. We were in Georgia because, of course at a drome in Mystic Falls never be exist. I asked about Klaus' younger sister. I met her almost three years ago. She sometimes visited me in New York or here, in Mystic Falls, because she left the family town just like her brothers. She moved on to Texas. Well, I never imagined her like a cowboy's girl… Maybe I'm wrong?

- She's here. I can't wait when the plane arrives. So long ago I saw Bonnie. When you started studies at Columbia she rarely spoke to me. In total, I understand, because I dealt with her Damon. Okay... I saw him after all, and simply didn't think that the sex can be locked in the body of one man...

- And then, you met Klaus... - I reminded her that she will be married tomorrow...

- Yeah, yeah, yeah... But tell me... It's unbelievable, isn't it?

- If you think that...

- Stop saying like that. One word more and I start thinking that you're a lesbian - I opened my mouth but cannot say anything... I was so shocked.

- Unfortunately his sexiness is alone on this world...

- Yhm... Klaus - I started but then I saw them both. Bonnie was shorter than Damon. They walked to us slowly. Like in a movie... Like Angelina and Brad, two the sexiest... - Dear God... - I whispered... I saw him before. I met him before, I mean... Double dates and everything but they looked so hot together... Am I more jealous than I saw Caroline's ring?

Damn it...

- Bonnie! – Caroline began hugging our friend. In the same time I said hello to Damon. Was my friend too. Then I did the same with Miss Bennet.

- Tell me that you have a brother, because Elena started to be a lesbian… - Caroline joked.

- Jesus Christ, Caroline – Bonnie screamed but I waved by hand that's alright… I didn't tell Forbes about my past with Stefan… Maybe this is the good time… I thought.

- What? Am I should know about something?

- I need go to toiled – I said.

- I think that we go with you. I'll help you… - Damon rolled his eyes with funny smirk on his face, but he stopped laugh when Bonnie gave him her luggage and started to follow us.

I use one of the cabinet and start… Never mind, but still heard Caroline's voice.

- So? Can someone of you tell me what's happened?

- Ask Elena, I heard Bonnie.

- Elena? – Caroline didn't give up.

- I was in love with him…

- With who?

- Salvatore…

- What! I'm impressed that our friendship dealt with it. You know… before you coming I said to Elena that Damon is uncommonly hot, I'm not surprised that she did say nothing about that…

- What are you talking about? – I interrupted Caroline's sentence – I'm not saying about Damon! –I squealed.

- Not? – I went outside the cabinet and came to the basin. I washed my hands and looked at Caroline's reflection in the mirror.

- No. I'm saying about Stefan. Damon's brother… - Caroline opened her mouth. She was startled. She started to apologize me. I smiled to her and go outside the toilet. Girls were there a minute longer but I didn't see in this situation nothing worrisome. Even after Caroline started to smile to me for any reason. I underestimated her.

**XXX**

We were in the hotel. I mean I, Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah. Bonnie had a surprise for us…

Then the light turned off. I get up from the couch and started to look for my smartphone. When I found out my phone light turned on again. Rebekah and Caroline squealed loudly. I looked at them but they were watching something different. I turned around my head and then I saw this human! He was wearing in police office's suit. Had a cap with the badge. Has a fake gun and rubber trunchenos. White shirt and dark blue trousers enveloped his muscular body. After a while he started to unbutton bar with artificial gun and nightstick. Then I was sure that it wasn't a real cop. He began to dance and move his hips. I was drunk and nothing didn't move me too much. I had no idea how he looked like in reality. The officer was wearing sunglasses with mirrored lenses. I wasn't able to see his eyes.

Then he stripped off his black leather belt, and a moment after it, to its joined his shirt. Sculpted body to be encouraged to look at it. I felt hot inside my stomach.

He turned and moved by barge. All the muscles in his back became apparent. Girl next to me squealed and screamed to him to showed more. Then he began to unbutton his pants. He stood in front of Caroline and motioned for her to unbuttoned his fly. For a moment he turned and slowly slid navy blue pants on the amount of his thighs. He has not pulled them completely. Then he walked away from the bride and just off his stuff. He tossed it aside and began to dance again and bend. In the background was playing some fast song. Again he turned. He laid his hands on his hips. I looked at his beautiful body. V-cut was visible. I liked when the guy cared about himself. And the stripper attracted me very much. Maybe it's because I drank alcohol in unimaginable amounts, but I wanted to dance again. My insides writhed inside my body and I couldn't prevent it. A man stepped forward, this time in the direction of Rebekah. Rocked her hips, she laughed. Strange. She did it as if it were already seen it before... I mean, she saw him. Between them was a strange chemistry. As if they knew each other. He smiled at her and then gave her a high five... Weird... He should kiss her or let her touch his body, not give her a five! What was that? A babysitting?

And then he looked at me. Or so I thought, because his glasses were in front of me. He came up to me and leaned forward. He lifted my right hand (on the left I was holding a glass of champagne) and placed it on his chest. He held outer side of my hand and let it pass on his body. He ran his hand along the line of his torso to the hips. Under my fingers I felt every muscle in his body. They have been clearly defined, emphasized. He affected on me and on my senses. And then I did what I would have ever expected by myself. I drew my head and licked his skin. Girls were speechless for a moment, then began to cheer as if they were crazy.

I smiled to myself. I was drunk to the point of what I did not know or at least I was not sure which of my choices was bad. And she did a lot of bad things, as I found out this morning. I put down the glass and placed both hands on his waist so as not to "run away". I licked my lips and kissed the skin around the navel. He hissed. He liked. I sucked in a while, and after a while his body left a red mark. Shaped like a red raspberry. It tasted really great.

- Go Lena, go Lena! Go Lena! – I heard behind me. I turned around for a while and then he left me… I observed him with snaky eyes. I wanted him for the night…

I didn't drink more but girls did it. Marriage will be held in the evening so Caroline has time to cure a hangover, the same Rebekah and Bonnie. I had no problem, because I rather not drinking and I never had a headache because of it… I waited until girls asleep and then quietly slipped out of the room. I heard Bonnie's phone-conversation with our stripper. She told him that he has settled in the hotel room after maiden event. When Bonnie got drunk I pulled from her an information about the number of room of our dancer... I was glad that Caroline had persuaded me to wear lace lingerie. She claimed that only it fit of my dress but subconsciously I seemed to me that she wanted me to look sexy. Maybe she could envisage how it ends?

I knocked three times into the door. Then I heard him. Stripper opened and looked at me.

- Yes? - fortunately the same voice. I thought that I could be on wrong room but for my happy, was alright. He had no sunglasses but it was dark at the corridor and I was drunk, so I still didn't notice his face.

- Hi stranger... - I whispered. I tried to be sexy for him...

- What are you doing here? - he asked. He had no shirt, was only in bathrobe. I noticed he's tawny skin.

- Don't you guess? I'm here to finish our fun... - I said and kissed his warm lips. The kiss was really short, because he interrupted it.

- You should go to your room - he said slowly.

- Don't be so unattainable... I think that you will like it... - I seduced him. He swallowed.

- Elena, you should go to your room... - he sounds so familiar...

- Stefan, don't! - I said louder. I didn't know why these words fell out of my mouth. Simply I associated him with what I wanted for a long time.

I wanted to say sorry for him but he didn't let me tell him any words. He kissed me. I kissed back. We kissed in the doorway for a few minutes but after that time he introduced me to his room. He closed the door behind us and locked so that no one didn't disturb us. He kissed me slowly and at the same time systematically deprived me clothes. In the end both of them were only in their underwear. His white boxers were marked out against my black lingerie. Hands massaging my back and did not even notice when my bra fell from my breast. I leaned into the back of his neck and he ran over her tongue. Petal sucking my ear. I don't know how he did it, but by the tongue undid my earrings. All in all it wasn't that difficult. There were caps and were only suspended my on my ears.

I felt like the lower part of his body was stiffen. He took me in his arms. Wrapped my legs around his hips and so entwined with each other bodies landed on the double bed. I did not even wondered why one person needs a mattress of a king-size.

He kissed me faster and faster. Our tongues danced with each other hot tango. Then he kissed me on the neck, the shoulders, massaging my breasts, kissed them, sucking nipples. Both hardened. He descended lower and lower, until his head was between my legs. He slid from my hips black, lacy panties and then took off his boxers.

He reached into the pocket of his "private" trousers and took a condom. Good thing that he thought about that, but on the other side, it's a little awkward, as was counting on having sex with desperate woman.

Yes it's me, desperate.

His mouth again come into contact with mine. He knelt in front of me and tried to open the hygienic packaging of rubber. I impatiently stood up and took it from him. I opened and personally I invested it on his penis. None of us thought that in such a way that will end this day. None of us thought about any cream, lotion or anything... He knew that the entry can be painful for me, because he kept the special care and at the same time it made me feel the most comfortable.

I kissed his strong torso, his cheeks. I scratched his back, and when he came into me, I drove the nails in skin of his arms. He moved slowly inside me. He didn't want to be unpleasant. He wasn't. His fluid movements were finally matched to me, and together we have created a harmonious duet. It was amazing how much I enjoyed being with him.

We turned in such a way that in next position I sat on him. Our bodies are released and now I was the alpha. I kissed his body quickly, as if someone were just going to take him from me. He stood up and reached for my hand over my face. He kissed me passionately. Again, these improvements. In my mouth the words tore delight, he smiled gently upholding me. Massaged my breasts, kissing, lots of my body... I was in heaven of passion... He was my passion god...

After all I was lying beside him on bed. I heard his deep breaths. No one talked. I didn't want leave him bat I knew that should do it. When girls woke up will be better if they see me near them. I got up from the mattress and began to go in direction my clothes. Well, in fact they were everywhere in room... I put on underwear and dress. Unfortunately I couldn't reach the zipper of dress and I was unable to fasten it. Then I felt the touch of my bare back. I did not even noticed when he got up and sneaked up me from behind. He was holding my heels.

- These both belong to me - I said with a smile. In my head I still buzzed by drunk liquor. I kissed his clavicle bone near the border of the chest and neck. At the same time, I freed my shoes from his hands.

- I belong to you too... - he said and it was confusing. I thought that it was one time. I furrowed my eyebrow. I didn't say anything. I felt his hands on my body again. He put them under my dress. I still was "open" so he had free way to me. He was touching me slowly and kissing me. I felt the fire, it had speed of light and was going to through my veins. I messaged me, my stomach, my breast, my hips... It looked like a dance. We was moving slowly. Step to front and step back. He was hard again. Turned my body into his side. Kissed me on my lips. The fun was starting from the beginning...

**XXX**

I woke up before my sweet stripper… I rubbed my eyes by hand and scratched in head. I remembered very little from the previous day... I looked around in the room. Girls nowhere, of course...

I looked at the ground, where was laying my dress next to the bed. Well, probably uncomfortable was sleeping in it. But then I noticed a black belt with fake gun and a rubber truncheon. Near was a blue police shirt and cap. Slowly I turned my head and looked at the man's bare back. He slept back to me. I looked at him shocked. I remembered that it was a stripper. I quietly got out of the place and gathered my clothes. In the meantime I noticed that I was completely naked. My mind was confused. After all, the eyes have not seen this guy and even if I saw him I do not remember content of his Face! Then he was laying with his head on the pillow, so I saw little or less. His coverlet was exposed in one place so I was able to see that he too was stripped. And also had a shapely ass... So all in all not too bad I chose...

**XXX**

When I came to my home on veranda was a Bonnie. She was smiling when she saw me.

- How's your day? – she asked and her silly smirk was a little confusing.

- You left me in the hotel… - I explained her - Alone…

- With your man, huh… - she nudges me with her elbow and raised eyebrows.

- Thanx… I have no idea who is he – she probably didn't understand me – I was as drunk as it was possible, got sex with stranger and I even don't know his name. Sorry sweetie but my day sucks for now...

- How you don't know him? – she asked but I didn't answer again the same sentence. I passed her and went inside my home… - You act as person who was mentally ill. Or has retarded in a lifetime...

- Never mind… Don't forget about the wedding at five. Are you go there with someone?

- In fact I wanted to ask Matt. He also has an invitation so we can go together.

- As a couple? – she didn't give up.

- As a friends… What's wrong with you?

- The stripper also has an invitation – she whispered under her breath. I turned around and watched her.

- What?! How it's possible? Caroline known him?

- Something like that…

- Who is he?

- I think that I should go… Yes, it's Damon screaming my name… Bye – she began to twist on the response and consequently ran out of my house like crazy… I really began to be worried about 'this' man…

- Seriously? Bonnie, seriously? – I shouted behind her.

**XXX**

**Bonnie's POV:**

When I came back to home he was talking with Damon. They have fun like always. My boyfriend always had great contact with his little brother.

- Hey you both – I said with little smile. They looked me. I was going to the kitchen and sat beside kitchen island. I turned around on my swivel chair. I glared Stefan and asked him –

- Stefan? Could I ask you for something? - He raise his eyebrows, didn't know about what I wanted to talk with him but of course he agreed.

- Yes? – he walked slowly into me and in the end sad opposite of my face.

- She didn't remember you – I said definitely. – He furrow, was confused – I mean Elena… I had conversation with her maybe two quarters ago and she said that she don't remember with who she slept at night…

- What? No… She know, absolutely she know. She screamed my name, twice!

- Because she was in love with you. In old you. You think that she had any boyfriend in that time, after she broke up with you? No… She's alone since school's year.

- What? So why you said something different before? That she's engaged and something like that. You lied to me?

- I'm so sorry but she wanted it. In your mind, I should tell you the truth and lie to her?

- So what do you think I supposed to do with that? She don't remember our night. Amazing double sex – I interrupted him:

- Please, less details… - he smiled.

- Was incredible. In fact I should know that she was alone… She did with me amazing things…

- Eww… Please, stop… I think that I have to go to puke… But, of course I didn't say that she was living like a nun… - he cocked his eyebrows – Well, I think that you should know that. Maybe she's just amazing in this things… So… After it, I really need go to puke… Excuse me… - I said and passed him. I went outside the house. I felt terribly after last night. I was drinking all what I had at hand… When I thought that everything was fine with my stomach I felt that was not and I puked ahead.

- Jesus Christ! Bonnie! – I looked at front of me and I saw Elena. She had dirty top.

- Oh my God, Elena, I'm so sorry… I had pasta on dinner St… Salvatore was cooking – I corrected myself.

- Yeah… I really wanted to know that… - I don't get in the car like that. Give me another blouse. She passed me and went inside home.

**XXX**

**Elena's POV:**

I went inside her house and of course Damon should have ask…

- What's happened to you?

- Pasta – I said gravely – Your girlfriend puked on me… - I passed him and was going to their bathroom. I saw someone's made up shirt and I let myself to borrowed it. Was blue and smelled weirdly… So familiar. Then I saw on chest pocket police's badge.

- No way… - I said in shock – Oh Bonnie… You have really big problem now… - Bonnie! – I screamed loudly. She came to me quickly. I let her to opened the door to bathroom, then she saw mi in that shirt…

- What's happened to you? Oh… - she was shocked, almost as much as I was…

- Bonnie, my dear friend. Could you tell me what the fuck is going on here? – I said slowly with "badass'" accent.

- Well… You see… Uhm… - she started to talk but she still stuttered. Then I saw someone behind her.

- Damn… You look so hot in my shirt. But as we remember, better is without clothes, right? Lena?...

- OMG – I said and then began to do blacked out with my eyes.

…

I opened eyes after twenty minutes. I was lying on bed. Saw Bonnie and Damon beside me on the left. On the right was that man…He was smiling at me.

- So we should take a time for both of you – Damon said and went out with Bonnie.

- Oh my God… My head I pounding… - I sat on the mattress and started to rub my temples.

- - You hit your head on the bath tub. Let me see if everything is all right.

- Stripper and medicine? Why am I not surprised?

- No stripper, but doctor yes - he smiled at me.

- Are you a doctor? And not a dancer? - He nodded.

- Exactly.

- Why do you danced on the Caroline's bachelorette party?

- Because I asked to Bonnie. I wanted to see you again. And that I was sure that how you get drunk you'll be more talkative. I didn't think that you come to my bed at night... I mean... I'm happy that it happened. We previously were together but never in that way. And twice in one night...

- Oh, my God. You used me. I was drunk, you could say that you don't want to have sex with me.

- Oh, yeah... I told you, and then you started to shout my name in the corridor. I thought that you aware of what we were doing. Besides, when I danced, you licked my navel... I even have a "raspberry" on the skin - showed me the red dot on his v-cut. God...He has a v-cut... – Elena… -I looked at him.

- What do you want from me – I asked.

- Lena, baby… I love you.

- You lied to me once. Why I should to believe you now?

- Because I know that you love me too. You love me since our last meeting. You loved me all these years, you love me now and after our night, I know that your feeling is much stronger – he swallowed.

- You should go… No, wait… is Bonnie's bedroom. I should go… - I tried to get up but I was dizzy and sat again on the bed.

- As a doctor I have to say that you cannot be alone now. If you want to go home, I'll have to be there with you – I stared at him. He looked so handsome when he was worried – Let me drive you.

- Okay… - I agreed. I didn't feel good. My head was pulsing.

**XXX**

It was almost five and I was in a church. I was a bridesmaid with Rebekah and Bonnie. On Klaus' side was standing Matt Donovan, Damon and Stefan. Stefan glared me. Still was worried a little bit, cause I was confused awhile.

We, girls had the same dresses but in other colors. Bonnie's was dark blue, Bekah had a green and I wore the red one. I had her hair up and thrown to one side. Delicate make-up and tarry shadows on the eyes. My mouth painted red. The dress was tight and replicated the shape of my body. I'm an hourglass. Wider shoulders, narrow waist and shapely hips. In addition, expanded dress below the knee and formed the so-called "mermaid's tail". I liked this dress. I was pleased that Caroline did not choose for us anything what would be ashamed to show in public.

I will not say that I haven't scanned Stefan by my eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo. Chest pushed forward. Black leather belt with a silver buckle in output pants. I felt his branded perfume. I knew how he smelled, so I was able to easily identify the scent.

His hair looked as if he didn't care at all of it. Bangs straight up held without the use of a gel. I wondered how it's possible?

His eyes... Wonderful green iris. I saw in them a joy a child. Sparks praise for those happy moments. Where everyone else was happy.

He was right. I was in love with him, nothing has changed since our last meeting. I felt in my heart that I want his presence more and more and more again... My desires were burn me from the inside.

My thinking interrupted sound of music. Wedding march. Caroline's dad held her hand. They went to church on the red carpet. I looked in the direction of Klaus, who was grinning. Corner of my eye I glanced at Stefan, who was watching me too. When he saw that I was watching him, smiling into my direction and whispered, "I love you". I blushed which was not visible from the make-up. Fortunately.

Caroline looked amazing in white dress. Like a queen of us "mermaids"…

**XXX**

I was sitting near the table. Caroline danced with her new husband, Bonnie and Damon did the same. Rebekah disappeared somewhere with Matthew… I smiled because of them. They both liked each other but still aren't a couple. Everytime in past when Bex arrived to Mystic Falls she had a mysterious sex with Matty… I pretty sure that they both will be together in future.

I hang on for my drink then I heard Stefan's voice.

- You shouldn't drink more… Someone know, maybe you also today will knock to the guest's room…

- Maybe it's exactly what I'm doing… - I said with ironic. He stopped smiling.

- Okay, so maybe I'll tell you where is my bed and we could have happy ever after?

- Rather no… I hope that this time I'll land on Tyler… He's gorgeous… - Stefan pursed his lips in a narrow line. I could not help but laugh.

- You're such a liar… - he said and took my hand – Dance with me.

- Dance with you? I don't think so…

- Well, if you prefer lick me earlier… - he had a lot of fun…

- Fine. I grabbed his hand and walked out onto the dance floor. At the same time, the DJ changed the song to something slower. It wasn't a typical song to "cuddle", it was a song to an exciting erotic dance. Really?

Stefan put his hands on my hips and moved to me even closer. His "intimate organs" I felt on my thighs. I looked into his eyes, he challenged me to "duel".

- Kiss me or kill me - he whispered in my ear and stung me gently on the neck. Of course, If I can say like that about gnawing someone ...

- We both know the impracticable - I said.

- Well, yes. In the end you don't want to leave me in the lurch.

- That's not it. If I kill you, I'll go to jail - he laughed on my words.

- I am going to avoid it. Maybe I should lock you up in a cage? Will you be my love birds? - Said rhetorically - **_"Cause your lovebird flying away, lovebird flying away and my heart is stuck in a cage"_** - he sang the Leona Lewis' song.

-_** "I sing my song so pretty, dum dum diddy"**_- I sang with him. He laughed again. Then I felt his warm, wet lips on my neck. He sucked my skin.

- You smell perfectly. Like... - started thinking.

- Like what - I asked and looked his eyes. He glared me and said:

- Like my lover - and kissed my with every passion what he felt and I felt - Say that you love me, you have to admit it, because I can't live without you, any more. Kiss me, touch me... Say my name and love me like I want to love you... - talked to me.

- Yes, Stefan... - I couldn't thinking. I wanted everythin what he talked about.

- Yes, what?

- I love you and I want to be yours, again.

- That's good...

- So... Where is your room? I order next striptease... - I whispered into his ear and this time, I stung him into his neck.


End file.
